Dragon's Treasure
by aLittleOblivion
Summary: Gray Fullbuster awakes to find himself a prisoner of the Dragon Slayers after the Silver Rhythm Gang is decimated. While everything seems lost, Gray finds life in the one person he would never have imagined, his captor. The dragon finds the treasure he never knew he sought, but will never give up. one-shot, mxm Gray x Natsu
Disclaimer: I know it, you know it, but hey, let's say it any way. I do not own any rights or even the smallest piece of Fairy Tail. Also, this story includes some characters and groups from Rave Master (in many ways Fairy Tail I). Let's just take a moment and thank the great Hiro Mashima, without whom we wouldn't have such fun stories and I wouldn't have the chance to try my own writer's hand in a Fairy Tail tale.

 **Warning: This story contains graphic sexual content between two consenting male characters. If this type of content offends you, don't read it. And if you're a homophobic prick, I don't want to hear it :)**

A/N: Here's a short little one-off. I tried for some different things in this one, and will leave a lot of the gaps to your imagination. Every break is just that, a break, and is a jump to a new scene/character. Hopefully you don't have any trouble following along.

Also, as a side note, I decided very late last night to draw a dragon for this cover. I've never drawn one before, so I figured what the heck let's make it a couple of firsts. First, dragon, drawn as my first purely digital sketch, with first time using watercolor. Just a fun quick sketch, but hope you like it.

This particular story was inspired by a message sent to me by a reader and after reading it, couldn't help the little storyline that popped into my head. It was pretty fun putting this out there as a mini-story. If you have a concept/idea you would like to see in a story by my hand, let me know. If I find a fun story in it, you will get to see my rendition. Anyway, enjoy.

For Kori no Koibito

* * *

 **Dragon's Treasure**

When the fluorescent overhead light sparked, it split the complete blackness of the confining four walls. In place of the oppressing dark, an overwhelming light shined way too bright.

Gray Fullbuster shifted a little against the corner of the wall, his blue crystal eyes drawing to slits at the offensive light. Groaning, he tasted the hot iron trickle of blood roll down his scathed mouth. His shoulders were granite, his arms forced behind his back for what felt like an eternity now, his wrists chained together with an unbreakable bond behind his back. He breathed lightly, his ribs protesting any movement with lances of red hot pain. But worse than all of that, a sharp stabbing pain blossomed through his skull, driving him into gritting his teeth. It must have been hours now, but the pain of his head knocking like a rag doll's against the ground by the explosion didn't diminish. And the damn suddenly blinding lights didn't help. His temples felt about ready to collapse, or explode as it were, under the pressure.

That was when the door – the only break in the uniform walls, and the only embellishment upon the completely barren flat world – opened; two sharp young and sharply dressed mages no older than Gray in finely pressed black suits came in. One of them, the one with a cocky smile below smug piercing blue eyes, leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. His spiky golden hair along with the glinting silver earring rebelled against the stuffy nature of the suit.

The one who accompanied him, a small and young girl who had blue hair cascading down her petite frame, crossed the small distance of the room, crouching to be eye level with Gray. She placed her small palms to either side of Gray's head, framing his face with the alabaster hands of a child. She sighed heavy, glaring a dirty look back to her blond companion who just shrugged, pumping his shoulder as he laughed a little.

Suddenly, a cool wind washed over him. It was the gentle breeze of a sunny day upon the grassy plains. And it pushed away all the pain he felt. Instantly, the blinding vice of the headache vanished along with all the minor cuts. In his side, a soft itching crawled inside of him, but the cool soothing grace of the breeze soon washed over it, and Gray relaxed back into the wall finally able to breath normally again. Without a word spoken, she rose to her full five feet and brushed passed the blond. In her place an intimidating and dark man entered, nodding to the blond as he passed.

Under sweeping long black hair, red eyes burned into Gray like a demon's wrath. "How you feeling?" Gray returned the look with a cold blue stare , locking his jaw tight. Giving out a small snort, the black-haired man put his hands at his hips. "Don't want to talk, that's fine by me." He turned back to his friend. "Would you mind leaving us for a few minutes, Sting?"

Shrugging, the blond remained in his spot, waving his hand lazily through the air. "Wendy just healed him, be a shame to break him again. Not yet anyway," he added with a thin smirk.

"Tch, fine. But then if it comes time for the real fun, Gajeel is going to be called in. How am I supposed to study under him if I can't ever practice?"

"Keep your hands to yourselves." A strong built man, the fire in his eyes only matched by the brilliant intensity of his wild pink hair, walked into the room which was starting to become way too crowded. His gait had a swing of cockiness, yet the squareness of his shoulders spoke of commanding authority just as the corded arms bare from his black vest's hem down spoke to his power. "Why are you two even in here? I asked for Wendy to heal him. I don't recall asking for the twin dogs."

"Just keeping little Wendy safe, _Sir_ ," Sting added with more than a little disdain dripping from his tongue. But, he didn't offer any more rebuttal than that before walking out, flicking his hand for his partner to follow behind.

As the door clicked, the pink-haired man rolled his burning green eyes, staring at it for a second before swinging back around to latch onto Gray. "My name is Natsu Dragneel, nice to finally meet you Gray Fullbuster."

"I know who you are," Gray growled hollowly. He had a feeling he knew who the blond and goth were too, which could only mean one thing. "You are the current leader of the Dragon Slayers."

Sitting with a huph in the opposite corner of the room, Natsu hooked his elbow over a tented knee. His hand motioned through the air as he talked. "Yes and no. Yes, we are the Dragon Slayers, but no I am not the leader. We don't exactly have a hierarchal command." Gray glanced to the door, Natsu turning to follow his eyes. And he smiled, his white fangs glinting. "Oh, there's a definite pecking order. I kicked those guys' asses; they won't cross me. But, it's not nearly as structured like you boys have in the Silver Rhythm Gang."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yuh-huh, I'm sure you don't. Gray Fullbuster, son of Silver Fullbuster, the head enforcer, second in command, and closest and childhood friend of Hamrio Musica, the head of the Silver Rhythm Gang. In fact, that silver necklace you have around your neck was a gift from him on your twelfth birthday and a symbol of your official enrollment in the Silver Rhythm Gang." Natsu smirked at the complete shock that sprang to Gray's face before he could quickly bury underneath an impartial mask again. "We know all about you, so there's really little use in playing the innocent bystander card."

A hardness fell with Gray's brow, and he sat up a little to look the pink haired man straight in the eye. "What do you want with me?"

Holding his palms up to the florescent lights reverberating above their heads, Natsu just laughed a little. "Who knows at this point."

"It's obvious, they're only three possible courses of action. You want to kill me, use me as a bargaining chip, or you think you can turn me," Gray listed impassionately. "I can guarantee you right here and now, I will never become a double agent. You will never get me to turn on my family." Holding his gaze with the fiery emeralds locked onto him, he continued, "so either keep me here so you can bargain with the Gang or kill me."

"I have to tell you, that we have very little interest in dealings with the Silver Rhythm Gang. Forgive me, but they are very low-level players and would hold nothing of interest. Besides, when Laxus destroyed your airship, that pretty much put all ends to your gang as a banded force of note."

Twisting on his side, Gray turned his back to Natsu and mumbled into the corner. "Then kill me. Get it over with."

Standing, Natsu took a couple steps to hover over Gray's cold frame. The corner of his lip bent as he reached out his palm and cupped Gray's cold pale cheek in his palm. "I'm not going to harm you." His voice was soft and gentle.

Gray's breath hitched. He rolled back over onto his other shoulder and watched as the door shut.

On the other side of the door, the fire dragon slayer's head thunked back against the door. He clawed a hand over his chest as his eyes squeezed shut. What the hell was he feeling? Brining his hand away from his racing heart, he turned and held out a fingertip over the steel face of the door. Flames spurted from his finger, burning and etching into the steel, leaving behind black char. Gliding his finger along the smooth wall, he burned in his symbol. The outline of a ball of dancing flame burned permanently into the door. His mark. His prize.

It was a code that every other dragon would recognize. This was the fire dragon's treasure. If anyone were to touch it, they would have to deal with all his wrath. Bringing his hand back to his heart, Natsu frowned as he left the door behind him, walking down the corridor and disappearing behind a bend.

Sting and Rogue crept out of the shadows they had cast. They seamlessly transitioned from the wall, appearing to have waded out of a metal whirlpool as the shadows slid away. They looked to each other and shared a wicked grin.

* * *

"What has you so happy?"

"What are you talking about, I'm always happy?"

"Sure, when you are blowing something up, but this is different. What's with that grin?"

Fighting to tame his broad smile, Natsu looked away from his best blue little buddy.

"He's right, you know. You look absolutely giddy."

Grabbing the trey of food he had piled high, Natsu spun and stalked out of the room. Though he kept his head down, he wasn't able to hide the rosy pink blush creeping over his cheeks and burning the tips of his ears.

However, when he opened the door he had marked just a half hour before, any embarrassment among Wendy and Happy quickly fled his mind. And his crooked grin returned. Across the room, beautiful crystal blue eyes locked onto him, piercing his soul as lethal sharp-tipped icicles. He held up the trey, "I brought some food. Figured you must be starving by now."

When Gray had just turned his shoulder with a huph, Natsu sat down near him, laughing. "Fine, if you don't want to eat, don't eat. It's had to have been at least a day since you had a proper meal, but," Natsu tore off a strip of meat from a chicken leg, snapped his jaw in an animalistic jerk, and chomped into it with his sharp dragon fangs. A glinting laugh sparked in his fiery green eyes when Gray's fell to the platter of food and lingered. His mouth opened, but quickly sealed tight again, his jaw rolling in a knot. "There's really not much use in not eating, but do what you are going to do. Your starvation is not going to hurt me." That was a lie. It was already hurting him. And damn it, he hated himself for that. Who the hell was this raven-haired man to lay jagged spikes in his heart so quickly?

Gray managed to fight his clawing empty belly for several minutes, but eventually, and with clamped teeth, resigned. "How am I supposed to eat?" He jerked his hands still clamped firmly behind his back.

Bumping his eyebrows, Natsu's tongue snaked out, teasing the corner of his mouth with amusement. Picking a juicy chunk of pineapple from a bowl of fruit, Natsu shimmied over so they were hip to hip. And he held up the tangy yellow fruit invitingly. The only response he got was a bitter glare. But when a rolling growl sprang from Gray's stomach, he deigned to submit. Craning his neck forward, he pulled the pineapple chunk from between Natsu's fingers with his teeth. The entire time, azure plains were locked with emerald gems. Without breaking their eyelines, Natsu reached behind him and fished up another piece of pineapple.

Gray licked his lips, savoring the sugary sweetness as it passed them. Yet at the same time he was cursing himself. Here he was, one of the strongest and most dangerous members of the Silver Rhythm Gang, being fed like an obedient little puppy by this powerful dragon. As the next piece passed his lips, Gray jerked forward a little and grabbed Natsu's thumb between his teeth. He bit down, hard.

The dragon yanked his hand back, waved it through the air to shake off the pain from Gray incisors, yet his face only showed pure amusement. "Now that wasn't very nice. And here I'm being all cordial and feeding you, while you don't even have the decency to be a good boy." Gray's eyes narrowed to slits at that, causing him to chuckle. "Do you want more food or not?"

Gray scowled but nodded to his captor, opening his jaw.

Holding up another chunk of pineapple, Natsu's grin never diminished. His hand froze a couple inches away from Gray's face causing his prize to pull back, giving him an uncertain gaze. Natsu's head tilted as his smile grew. "Be nice." And with that, pressed the juicy fruit between Gray's lips. Reaching behind him, Natsu frowned as he found the bowl empty. "Damn it, I wanted a piece of that."

"Id-" Gray's blue eyes shot wide in shock as fiery lips crashed against his. A warm touch cradled the line of his jaw, Natsu's fingers dancing along at his neck. It only lasted for a couple seconds, but it took almost a minute for Gray to recover from the shock. His chest thundered. His breathing was ragged, and utterly untamable. "What the hell was that?"

Flicking his thumb along his bottom lip, Natsu winked. "I needed a taste."

Gray didn't think as he threw himself on top of his captor. He wiggled, barely able to keep his balance with his shoulder blades pressed tightly together, but he managed to pin the dragon down to the ground with a thud. Between his teeth, he grabbed Natsu's lip roughly, biting down enough to elicit a growl from the dragon below him before taking his mouth fully with his.

Their tongues wrapped around each other, Wildly wrapping and exploring the other. Between their chests, their hearts hammered in unison. He felt both their heartbeats crescendo into a cacophony, but he couldn't hide. He pressed himself against the dragon. Pulling back, panting and gasping for breath, Gray sat up on his knees, straddling Natsu underneath him. "Handcuffs." Gray panted out, his heart beat wild in his chest.

The dragon grinned, reaching behind his treasure. He swiped his fingers down the middle of the cuffs revealing a glowing purple magic seam. It split the metal in two. "Before you get any ideas, the lacrima preventing you from getting a firm grasp on your magic is still embedded in those cuffs."

Gray's lip twitched, swinging his arms around him. At each wrist, a metal bracelet wrapped like broken shackles. Feeding his now freed fingers through the pink hair below him, Gray savored the sultry moan that escaped the dragon's lips. "Honestly, I wasn't thinking about escaping."

"Glad to hear it," the dragon smirked. "Oh and by the way, Gray?"

"Hmmm?" The icemake wizard dove in scraping his teeth just below Natsu's jawline, tickling the hot skin between his lips with his tongue.

Natsu hissed, but his gleaming white fangs shown brilliantly. "You really think you can pin down a dragon, ice boy?" With a short arm jab, Natsu slammed the heel of his open palm into Gray's shoulder sending him flying onto his back. Pouncing, Natsu bore down hard, taking Gray's lips roughly.

Gray's neck arched back as hot hands wandered over his cold skin. In one quick motion, the dragon wrapped his fingers inside Gray's collar and threw his hands apart, splitting Gray's t-shirt down the center with a crisp _rip_. Gray's skull thunked back on the hard concrete as his teeth clenched.

Letting his hands slide down the svelte and sculpted body, Natsu planted burning kisses all over the pale torso. His fingers tickled down the icemake wizard's sides, following the cut of his frame, trailing over the deep v etched from his hips and disappearing into the waistline of his jeans. He sat back on his calves, tearing off his vest and sending it discarded across the room.

Gray took the invitation immediately, roaming the hot body with his long agile fingers. He was especially drawn to the strong and tight muscles of the dragon's abs, tracing each defined muscle in turn. Arching his neck up, he nipped at the dragon's jaw, then clamped onto the side of his neck. Sucking the skin hard, he pulled at Natsu until he was satisfied. Pulling back, his lips separated from Natsu's neck with a wet _plop_. He tilted his head to see the love bite already turning the hot tan skin a deeper tone of color.

Moaning deep in his throat, Natsu dove in to take Gray's lips. And while their tongues twined, his fingers nimbly undid Gray's belt, fishing his jeans down enough to where he could palm at Gray's arousal. In soft strokes over cotton, Natsu heated his palm and traced out all Gray was underneath the soft midnight blue cotton boxer briefs. Slipping his hand underneath the wide waistband, he followed the drive of his burning blood to touch Gray directly.

As one hand worked, the other deftly slid down further between Gray's legs, dancing up the ridge underneath his balls until he ran light tapping little circles around Gray's entrance. The blood was boiling in his ears. His vision was starting to blur. "Shit! Gray!"

In a similar state of ecstasy, the man underneath him groaned at the hot fiery touch to his skin. His back arched, as he pressed himself into Natsu's hold. "Shit, you fucking asshole! Stop teasing me!"

"But the look on your face is so . . . enticing." Natsu watched him with burning desire. And fiery delight. "I may just keep you like this for hours. Dragons like to play with their prey."

"I'm nobody's prey!"

"No," Natsu agreed while snatching the small bottle of olive oil off of the food trey. He had intended to use it as salad dressing, but he couldn't think of a better use now. "No, you aren't prey." Natsu leaned back down, cupping Gray's face, running his thumb gently over his cheek. And he brought their lips together in a long pulling connection that drove into all they were. Their eyes shone with their shared need, their bonding desire. Pure feeling sparked the air between them. "You are mine. My treasure."

Sitting up, Natsu tore at his pants, working them down his strong thighs until he was free. Pouring a generous pool of the olive oil into his palm, he reached under Gray who lifted his hips into his touch. His hot fingers entered Gray, sliding in to take him, to claim him. Barely able to hold back, Natsu distracted himself with the only thing he could. Sliding back, he pressed down closer to Gray. And with a shine in his fiery green eyes, he looked up to those azure crystals as he snaked his tongue out and ran it slowly along all of Gray's length.

As he reached the tip, his tongue wrapped around Gray's sensitive head, and he brought it back into his mouth, closing his lips around the hard need.

Gray shuttered. The heat was unbearable. Unbelievable. Natsu's head bobbed slowly down on him, just as his fingers sent shocking shivers jolting through his spine from behind. He bit his lip, looking down at the dragon. Barely able to keep himself upright, his body shook. Braced up by his elbows as he shifted, spreading his legs around Natsu, he invited the dragon to take more of himself.

Natsu licked at his lips, his tongue rolling slowly savoring Gray's taste. He grinned, breathless at the burning red upon Gray's cheeks. He threw an arm over his eyes, his bottom lip taken back between his own teeth. Working more of the olive oil around himself, Natsu grabbed each of Gray's thighs, just behind his knees and hooked them over his shoulders. And with a wildfire whipping and snapping in his emerald eyes, he rocked forward, enveloping himself with Gray.

As the tight walls wrapped around him, a deep animalistic roar boiled in Natsu's throat. The growl grew in raspy intensity as he pushed further and further into Gray. Underneath him and all around him, Gray moaned as he eagerly accepted all Natsu was into himself.

He groaned, completely awash on a distant ocean wave that carried him away from an unknown shore. He felt everything he was, everything he had grown himself into, drift away with the tide until all that was left was the stars exploding in the sky. He pushed himself against the dragon, pressing himself into his groin as Natsu rocked. "Gods!" And then his system wracked with another bolt of electricity. Natsu's sudden grip on his arousal drove sharp spikes of overwhelming burning bolts through his body. Gray gasped for air as the warm hand worked up and down his length just as Natsu drove deeper inside of him. He quaked under it all.

Natsu's growling roar filled his ears as his pace increased, bucking into him with all he was. "Gray!" Both their husky voices hitched into silence as their abs contracted together. In a silent shudder, they shared their most vulnerable with the other, bringing all they were into one. Captor. Prisoner. Dragon. Icemake rogue. Terrifyingly powerful, yet gentle and loving.

They collapsed together, the dragon falling on top of the spent hardbody below him. Just as Gray's legs fell to either of his sides, he rested his head, tucking it underneath Gray's jaw.

They stayed like that as minutes dragged by. And finally when their breathing slowed, Gray stared up at the ceiling's fluorescent lights. As he slowly dropped from the world he had drifted to, as he slowly washed back to shore with the ebbing tide, thoughts returned to his hazy mind, bringing with them a disgust that tightened deep in his gut. What did he just do? Who did he just do it with? He was a captive, a prisoner, and he'd just . . . with a dragon. With the dragon who held the key to his chains.

But, Natsu shifted above him. And his burning lips lightly graced over Gray's. "My treasure." Wrapping his arms around Gray's cold sides, he slid his hands underneath him. Drawing that cold body into his own, Natsu wrapped the two in a tight embrace.

Sighing, Gray looked into that peaceful face. His eyes closed, his breaths soft. The warmth wrapped around him pushed everything else away. It shoved it all into the recesses of his mind. Damn it. This dragon did something to him. He didn't – couldn't – understand it. But in that short time, the dragon had done something to his heart. Was it magic? Letting out a light breath in amusement at himself, Gray drew his arms together around that hot body. Yes, it was magic. A very old, and very powerful magic.

* * *

The next few weeks passed by quickly for both the dragon and the would-be prisoner. They spent most of the days together within the small marked room. The four walls and uncomfortable light within the room, meant to leave a prisoner on nerves and completely mentally defeated had become a small refuge for two beating hearts to find themselves entwined.

"Wow, it's rare to see you these days."

A cheeky smile spreading his cheeks, Natsu piled another plate of food onto his trey. It caused Wendy to laugh. "I don't know if I've ever seen you this happy."

"It's because he's got a new toy. A boy toy of flesh and bone."

Natsu's snarl was instantaneous, just as he whipped around to face the metal brat dragon in the corner.

Gajeel sneered, cleaning his teeth with the sharp prong of a bent fork. Working it between his fangs, Gajeel just looked at him with disdain. "To think, a dragon finding so much happiness in making a concubine out of a human boy. How revolting."

"He's not a toy. And he's not a concubine! You metal-faced freak!" Flames sparked around his head, his pink hair flicking with fire, just as the trey piled high with food caught. The metal melted past his palms while the food went up in a wild torch.

"You want to go a round over your little boy-toy, fine by me, fire brat." Throwing the skewed and bent fork into his mouth, he chomped down with his sharp fangs on the metal, cracking his knuckles in his palm.

"You two kids keep it down before I have to pound both of you into the ground." Laxus leaned back, tipping his chair onto its back two legs. He kept his hands shoved in his pockets as he looked at the childish dragons with contempt.

"Tch, whatever." Gajeel threw himself back down into his seat, but then gave the fire dragon a wicked smirk. "Maybe I'll get my turn with your little human boy now that we are sharing him around the group."

Natsu blinked. "What the hell did you just say?"

The metal dragon shrugged, tossing a teaspoon into the air, where it spiraled, before falling into his waiting open jaws. "I'm looking forward to having my turn with the boy who managed to castrate the fire dragon."

Natsu flew out of the dining hall.

"Hey Nats—" Gray froze. Two men strode gaily through the now opened door, both latching onto Gray with an amused happiness. Gray, shifted, getting ready to fight, but as he tried to tap into his magic, he felt the control slip away, the light of his soul swallowed whole by the lacrima attached at his wrists. Without his ice at his call, he took a step back from the advancing duo. He hadn't seen these two one with lightning blue eyes under spiky blond hair, the other with demonic red pupils, since his the first day of his capture. He jerked as his back hit the smooth wall behind him. As he palmed at the wall, he tried his best to keep up a strong set, squaring his shoulders, and holding his chin high. Natsu had told him their names and of their powers. There wasn't much he was going to be able to do with or without his magic. "Sting, Rogue, what are you two doing?"

"Oh, Natsu sent us." Sting smiled cheekily, waving a hand through the air as the other held onto his arm at the elbow. "He said that he was done playing with his toy, was bored, so we are here to just dispose of it."

Gray blinked, the dagger sliding between his ribs from Sting's keen words. "Natsu wouldn't-"

"Gods, I can't believe we've been demoted into garbage men. Natsu's gunna pay for this one." Rogue glanced to his partner with a gleam in his eye. He held his palms to the ceiling as he shook his head slowly. "But, Natsu said he was done playing. Doesn't that mean we can have a go with the toy before we dispose of it?"

"Yeah, Rogue, I don't see why not." In one quick motion both dragons lunged forward, each grabbing on of Gray's arms and lifted him as if he weighed nothing but a feather and pinned him against the wall. "I wonder if Natsu will let us keep his toy instead of disposing of it. Seems such a waste."

"He might. You know how he gets. Once he's gotten his fill of whatever prisoner he gets his hands on, he doesn't really see any value in the toy's life. So maybe he might just give it to us."

Gray's eyes screwed shut as he shook his head violently back and forth. "Shut up! You're lying!" He kicked, jerked his shoulders in vain. But he couldn't lay down and submit to them. He would fight back, even if it was futile.

"Yeah," Rogue turned to his partner with a smirk, "it's always so sad. Every time, they always believe that fire dragon. Get's you right here," he mockingly joked, tapping his fist over his heart.

Sting winked back at him, the smile tugging wide at his lips. Reaching up his free hand, he slid it underneath the hem of the shirt Natsu had given Gray. It slid up over the cut muscles of his abdomen, sliding over to cup around his obliques. "Yeah, honestly can't believe the fire dragon got bored of this one. Pretty damn cute."

Gray clamped his teeth tight, his body shiveringly cold at the touch of the foreign dragon. "NAAAAATSSSSSUUUUUUUUUU!"

Fire enveloped all three of them, surrounding them in a maelstrom of coursing flame. The twin dragons barely had enough chance to spare eachother a glance before they were pinned to the wall. He held them there, his grip tight on their throats as Gray slid to the ground.

"Gah, Na-su, we 'er 'layn' roun'" Sting's feet kicked futily at the air just as his hands scrambled over Natsu's death grip in vain. Rogue had more sense than his partner, trying to extend out his shadow to slip away, but the brilliant burning intensity of Natsu's wrath extinguished every shadow in the room. Sparks flew in their visions, as the world was starting to grow black.

Natsu growled thunderously, snarling, with his teeth flashing in the fiery storm. He continued to press his hands forward, the wall behind the twin dragons crumbling away against his power. He couldn't see anything. Everything was red. He needed the blood. And fury set.

But, Gray grabbed at his ankle. Natsu blinked, returning to the world at the icy touch to his skin. He still held the two dragons pinned against the wall, though his hands stopped closing.

"Natsu." Hot tears fell down from Gray's stormy blue eyes, trailing down his pale skin, splashing on the concrete floor.

With a flick, the flames extinguished. The air popped back to its calm stoic lifelessness, though scorching sections of the wall and ground still reverberated with waving steam. Falling onto his knees to wrap his arms around the icemake wizard, Natsu pulled him in close while the twin dragons crumpled to the ground on either side. Gray buried his face into the warm chest.

Rubbing his hands in small rhythmic circles over Gray's back, he tucked his chin over the raven hair. "No one's going to touch you again, Gray. You're safe now."

"They said I was a toy to you. They said you were bored of me."

The rage that boiled up inside of him was instantaneous, but just as quick was the arctic breeze that stamped down his fire with Gray's sobs. He tugged Gray back, framing his face between his palms. "Gray, you are not my toy and I'm never going to be bored of you. You're precious to me, more precious than . . ." He stood, tugging Gray up with him. "More than anything."

Dropping a hand down, he flicked a light touch over the metal shackles at Gray's wrists and watched them fall and clang with the ground. "Back up a little okay?" Nodding, Gray took a couple steps back while Natsu's fist ignited into white hot flames. The heat warped the air around him. Without any pomp or circumstance, Natsu growled as he drove that burning fist into the wall. Crumbling under his power, the wall burst apart to reveal a cool dark forest's night.

Reaching back, he held out an open palm to his most precious of treasures. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Gray reached out, linking their fingers together. "What about the Dragon Slayers?"

Tugging their shared bond to his chest, Natsu smiled a small endearing smile. Softly, he took Gray's lips with his own, closing his eyes, and giving all that he was to that man. He squeezed Gray's hand. "I'm leaving. And when a dragon leaves, he takes his most valuable treasure with him."


End file.
